Waffle
Michael 'Waffle' Melrose Michael Melrose is the name of a human that had died at a young age, and was later reanimated as a Pikachu anthro years later through Dusk technology. He currently resides in a well-furnished house right besides the gates that lead outside Firelight Woods, along with Lady the Lopunny, Sidney 'Buttermilk' Melrose, Lumus the Milotic, his wife/mate Hazel, and their daughter Amber. Bio Michael started out as an ordinary human, child to a pair of scientists named Anais and Adam. He had two older sisters, Lexanne and Penny. Before he could make it out of high school, however, he had become seriously ill. It was almost unreal how rapidly his health had started deteriorating from the moment he was taken to get checked. Whatever it was that had infected young Michael had never been seen before, or again once it had taken his life. The most confusing part was the fact that there was nothing inside of his body to actually detect. It was as if he was just dying on his own. There didn't seem to be anything that anyone could do, and within 3 days of going to the hospital Michael passed away. Adam, however, had an idea. Something he would have never attempted otherwise, if things hadn't turned out the way they did. 'If the world hadn't stolen Michael from us', is what Adam would use as his excuse. On Michael's final day, when he had been returned home after it was clear nothing could be done to save him, while he laid on his deathbed, Adam went into his room, a little metal cube with a button on its side in his left hand and a syringe with a peculiar fluid in his right. It pained the old man to see his only son in such a condition. So he'd inject the fluid into Michael's neck, and within seconds he was asleep. And asleep he would stay, as he pressed the button on the cube and held it close to Michael's face-- and, with a gentle whispering sound akin to the breeze of the wind, siphoned Michael's soul from his body. And inside the cube it would stay. Adam had planned to create another body for Michael's soul to reside in-- but his original plan was for it to be a human body, something not so easily created without risk. So he kept his plan a secret from everyone, for years even. His children, his coworkers, his wife. Until he had begun to grow old, and started having doubts. He kept it a secret from everyone, until eventually he found someone. Lexanne's boyfriend, Jack. Adam and Jack had similar interests, as well as beliefs. Their work went towards the hope of a brighter future. Adam felt, after having spent enough time with the young man, he could trust Jack to keep a secret, and hopefully, to fulfill a wish. He gave Jack the cube that held Michael's soul, and asked him to succeed in his place, should he fail. Jack would accept, and shortly after Adam finally retired. He had gotten too old to work, and although Jack had now married Lexanne and they were expecting a child very soon, Jack promised Adam he would not let him down. As time went on, Adam passed, and after a couple more years so too did Jack, unfortunately. But Jack had made considerably more progress than Adam could ever hope to. He'd gotten acquainted with more than just Adam and Lexanne, he'd go on to become close friends with Adam and Anais' other child, as well as their children. It was here that he encountered young Alabaster-- a boy who reminded Jack of Adam a little. Before Jack fell ill, he started tutoring Alabaster personally, teaching him much of what Jack had learned. And his final gift to Alabaster before he grew terminally ill was the very cube he had been given by Adam. Alabaster was quick to pick up where Jack left off, and eventually he had created a body for the soul he had been gifted, although it wasn't a human body. Not exactly, at least. When Michael opened his eyes again, he would be within the body of a humanoid-shaped Pikachu, with no memories of his past self and a terribly numb feeling in the pit of his heart, an emotion (or lack thereof) he was never able to shake, even to the current day. He called this faux emotion the 'unfeeling', but never spoke of it to anyone. He learned to repress it, learned to keep smiling and eventually fabricated his personality. Despite this, he got along with Alabaster as the young scientist continued his studies, straying away from playing the role of god and tampering less with souls and beginning to delve into how bodies worked, both Pokemon and human. Eventually when Alabaster was forcibly removed from his own company, Waffle had been swiftly locked up and became one of many test subjects. It was due to this that he had gained his 'rage gene' and his nigh-infinite source of energy. When the first containment breach transpired, Waffle fled with a female Bidoof accompanying him. They kept hidden from the public, finding other escaped experiments until they finally bumped into Alabaster again, and they stayed with him from then on. Personality Michael's personality, as fabricated as it is, is a very kind and positive one. He's almost always smiling, and does his best to make friends with everyone. He tends to respond to confrontations with submission, or avoids them entirely, for fear of his rage gene reducing him to a wild, raging beast. Metaphorically, at least. He doesn't change form or anything, but he does get really angry. Michael's Rage Gene Michael's rage gene comes in the form of a little, very slightly red vein in the back of his head, pinned down by a couple of surgical staples. Whenever Michael becomes agitated, the vein begins bulging and turning more red. Michael himself will realize this is happening, as whenever it does begin to happen the bulging motions create a loud drumming noise in his head. When he loses control completely, the rage gene basically seizes control of his body, granting Michael powers that he normally wouldn't be able to use in any other situation, such as greatly heightened speed, strength, reflexes and durability. Any electricity he uses also turns a bright crimson with a white inside, and gain an incredible boost to strength. His eyes essentially gain reddish veins that creep towards the iris-- a sort of sore eye look, as well. The longer he remains in this state, the more taxing it is on his body, until, once he gains control of his body again, he seizes up, turns pale and starts convulsing, before eventually shriveling up and dying. Should he regain control of himself before the 'backfire' would be fatal, though, he'd essentially undergo wave after wave of intense emotions for a moment, on top of any pain sustained from injuries or the backfire of the rage gene. Any time Michael recovers control of himself from his rage gene, the vein in the back of his head gets a little bigger, and each time he loses control it becomes more difficult for the rage gene to wear off. Michael's 'Unfeeling' Ever since Michael was 'reborn' in his new, humanoid Pikachu body, he's been plagued with the Unfeeling, an empty, emotional void that tugs at his very being. He's never ever made it known to anyone, and once he had acquired the rage gene it was as if his Unfeeling had vanished completely. At least, for a while. And maybe not even that. He had felt as though his feelings had truly become genuine, but maybe he had just gotten so used to pretending that he fooled even himself for a while. Eventually his Unfeeling returned, and thankfully it was never as strong as it was before his rage gene, it was always there, perpetually tormenting him. And now it's starting to get worse and is even threatening to worsen past what it was before Michael had his rage gene. And this is causing his facade to fall apart very, ''very ''gradually. Before very recently, not even Empaths could sense his Unfeeling, but as it worsens, that changed, and now it can be detected. Personal Info Birthday: June. Height: 3'5 Age: 20(?) Statistical Info Nature: N/A (Neutral) Moveset: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Light Screen (Icicle Crash) Although Michael can use Icicle Crash from the start of a battle, its power is much lesser than that of an actual Icicle Crash, and using the move requires a few moments of focus, essentially making the move more trouble than it's worth to even use. Ability: Infinite Duress Michael's original ability was Static, but with the forceful addition of the Rage Gene it was transformed and given a new name by the Dusk personnel. Whenever Michael is in battle, every single time he uses a move it becomes more powerful, but also more taxing on his body to use. An effect that's especially deadly while under control of his rage gene.Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Dusk Subjects